Sonic's Chalk Outline
by Adidas804
Summary: Sonic is left alone against Eggman in final fight. Why did the team walk out on him though? Read and find out ;) Three Days Grace-Chalk Outline [great song]


Sonic marched out of Eggman's base, burnt to a crisp and furious, after the events that took place.

_(Flashback)_

_Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles, along with Shadow and Rouge, were on their way toward Eggman's base. Eggman came to Station Square and completely decimated the streets, houses, buildings, and everything he seen in his way. The Sonic Team came to the scene and was completely shocked by what they seen. Burning buildings, moon sized craters, and people crying by the destruction._

_After talking with few of the citizens, they immediately rushed toward Eggman's base._

_For twenty (20) minutes, Eggman's robots and the Sonic Team have been fighting back and forth. "Forget it, I'm DONE!" Out of nowhere, Shadow screamed, "Do everything yourself, Sonic.", and ran out the base. Then Rouge, agreed with Shadow and flew toward the skyline of the base. "Sorry sweetie, but we been doing this for years and I'm tired of it." Rouge explained and flew out the base. One by one, the Sonic Team members left and only Sonic and Amy were left._

"_Sonic . . ." Amy stared at Sonic while hiding behind the wall from flying bullets. ". . .I'm sorry." Amy ran out the base crying. Sonic looked her way bewildered at what just happened. His team, his friends, his FAMILY left him on the most important mission of their lives._

_(Flashback Ends)_

'How could they leave me like that!?' Sonic thought as he kept marching.

_I've been cursed, I've been crossed, I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_

Sonic didn't even notice his injuries as he went back to Station Square. He had a torn arm muscle, an almost broken leg, bloody knuckles, and a massive scar on his chest. The blood was dripping from his knuckles and the scar on his chest.

_I've been cut, I've been opened up, I've been shattered by the I thought I loved_

_(Back at Station Square)_

Amy invited Tails to her house after what happened back at Eggman's base. "Tails, do you think is was right leaving Sonic there by himself?" Tails sat in the armchair with a worried look on her face. "I've been thinking about it on my way back here." Tails started to get a little teary eyed and bailed out, "We have to find back and find Sonic and tell him we're sorry."

_(With Sonic)_

_You left me here like a chalk outline, On the sidewalk waiting for the rain, To wash away, Wash away_

"Sonic, SONIC, WAIT!" He kept walking ignoring Tails' plea to stop.

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

Amy got in front of Sonic and stopped him for the moment. "Sonic, ple—" Sonic yelled in her face, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Amy was not at all shocked nor startled by his reaction. "Sonic we were looking for you everywhere. We're sorry about what happened." Sonic still wasn't accepting their apology, "Can we leave this behind and go back home?" Tails asked.

"_All you left behind_, is your brother and your _**was **_soon-to-be boyfriend."

_Is a chalk outline_

_(2 Years Later)_

_I've been cold, In the crypt, But not as cold as the words across your lips_

Ever since Eggman's death, everything was rebuilt and everyone in Station Square minded their own business, except the 'Sonic' Team. Their lives weren't the same without Sonic. They regretted turning their back on Sonic like that back at the base.

_You'll be sorry baby, Someday, When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay_

There was a weird silhouette of somebody on a large hill overlooking Station Square. The person doesn't live in Station Square . . . no more.

_You left me here like a chalk outline, On the sidewalk waiting for the rain, To wash away, Wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind, Is a chalk outline (2x)_

He is wearing tan cargo short, blue and white Nikes, and a blue FUBU hoodie. "And the team is over."

_You left me here like a chalk outline, On the sidewalk waiting for the rain, To wash away, Wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

"Later, fellas." He dropped a picture of Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge on the ground. Turning around walking the other way and never looking back.

_**Is a chalk outline**_


End file.
